Conventional electronic weapons provide a stimulus signal as a series of pulses to a load. An amount of charge delivered by each pulse of the stimulus signal varies within manufacturing tolerances of the weapon and varies for a wide variety of loads that may be presented to the weapon. The load may change during stimulation. Accordingly, stimulus to the load is somewhat non-uniform over a series of pulses intended to be uniform from one load to another or from one weapon to another of a common type.
In some applications it is desirable to increase uniformity of pulses experienced by a load, for example, to provide a more accurate record of stimulus delivered, to use minimum energy to effect stimulus, and to conserve energy expended by the weapon as a whole. Unless energy is conserved, the period of time an electrical weapon is available for use cannot be extended. Without the present invention, these benefits cannot be realized with conventional technology.
Implementations according to various aspects of the present invention solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and provide the benefits discussed above and other benefits as will be apparent to the skilled artisan in light of the disclosure of the invention made herein.